


Prompt: Bells and/or Feather

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night Finnemore February Valentine's [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: Bells and/or Feather

“And how do you explain this?” said the Train manager to the Train driver. The Driver scratched his head in confusion. “Well.... It's a bit of a long story....” he said hesitantly. “I've got all the way to Fitton dear.” said the Manager grumpily. “It's like this. The last train I was on had a bit of a delay. Because someone had put a huge cage, full of chickens, on the track right before the locomotive, at the station. On it was a note. 'To the Train driver' it said. Well, that's what the workmen said when they saw me coming over. So, obviously, I had to put them somewhere, before we got going. Most of them fit into one of the management compartments...” “What?! You put CHICKENS in MY compartments?!” the Manager interrupted. “No!” the Driver exclaimed. “Not really. Only a bunch of them. The rest went into my cabin. They were quiet enough, just scrounged around a bit on the side. I got an egg from one of them! But then, just after we pulled into the last station, that stupid girl from the drinks trolley decided that she should get my attention by ringing the bell rather loudly, just outside my cockpit. They went MENTAL. By the time they had settled down again, I looked like... this...” The Driver took out his phone and scrolled to the last picture. “Wow. Alright. I can see you can't really go home like this. But why are you dressed like this then?” the Manager conceded. “Well, they had the Christmas party for the children of all train personnel at HQ this morning, and had this outfit still there. So I could borrow it to get home in a less... feathery state. I'm sorry love, I know that you have a bit of a phobia for elves, but I'll change right now and make it up to you. Is that alright?”. The Manager looked pensive. “Alright. You know, I do like that hat. Keep that on, and I'll see if I can make them jingle a nice Christmas Carol while you make it up to me....”


End file.
